falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Empire of Great Britain
The New Empire of Great Britain is a post-war country located in the British Isles and is comprised of territory that made up the eastern coats of the pre-war United Kingdom. Lead by the emperor, the New Empire of Great Britain seeks to reunify the entire British Isles under its banner and restore the old British Empire as well. History Origins and Foundation The New Empire of Great Britain originated from the ruins of Yorkshire, a historic country in the former United Kingdom where many people fled to fallout shelters that were created sometime back during pre-war times. In 2158, the empire was established by an imperial warlord who unified all of Yorkshire and nother nearby settlements and territories via military force and crowned himself as the emperor of the new empire. Afterwards, he drafted thousands of healthy, ripe, battle-ready survivors and trained them for combat and sent them out to invade and annex all neighboring lands claiming that it was a divine duty to do so. Growth and Conquest As the empire expanded, it conquered all nearby lands due to the shere size of the empire's military. Guided by the emperor, the new nation and its citizens were dedicated to restoring the British Isles and saught to create a new Britain, one that would shine above all else and bring back human civilization. During their expansion across the eastern coasts of former England, settlements and city-states were forced to join by either force or pressure and small tribes were simply wiped out and exterminated by orders of the emperor. The emperor soon managed to form a new royal family and was one that could sustain the empire and would be a new monarchy to reign over the British people in the new post-war era. During their expansion, New Britain came across another neighborig state of theirs, the Kingdom of England, which also had similiar goals and ambitions but had the decendants of the pre-war monarchy instead of a new one which caused the two nations to become hostile towards each other. Dealings with Canterbury Sometime in 2160, the New Empire of Great Britain was heading down south to annex Kent and the other counties of southern England when they came under fire from a new army. At first, they tried fighting them but, they proved themselves to be far more powerful and more skilled than expected. The opposing army were actually religious zealots from the Dominion of Canterbury, a theocratic religious faction based in pre-war Canterbury, and had already annexed the surrounding counties. The emperor of New Britain originally decided to continue the advance into the dominion's territories but, they had limited success at best and New British forces found themselves bogged down in trenches and in the post-war city ruins. Knowing that there wasn't much that the empire could do and facing the possible threat of its decline, the emperor decided to find a way to contact the dominion's leader and negotiate with Canterbury. The Archbishop got the message and the two leaders met in a settlement on the border between the two states. A treaty was eventually signed and both sides ceased hostilities and ended their conflict. In exchange for New Britain halting their advancements down south, Canterbury left them alone and retained its isolationist policies. Government The New Empire of Great Britain is an absolute monarchy lad entirely by the royal family and the line of succession is based pruely on the family and their bloodline. The emperor is the head of state and de-facto leader and ruler of the empire and his word is final. A House of Lords exists and acts as the empire's legistlative body but, it holds limited power and the emperor can easily overturn their decisions if needed or desires to. An empress is allowed and will be accepted as the nation's ruler if the line of succession results in a female ruler. The capitol is New London and is based in Yorkshire and the royal palace is based somewhere in Yokshire's countryside away from the warring lands. Military Territory Category:Post-War Countries Category:British Isles